Akatschool
by JombloWarrior12
Summary: Perjalanan Itachi dan kawan kawan dalam menaiki sepeda yang terbakar bernama 'SMA' -Warning- Typo bertebaran, kamus EYD saya pun hilang


Disclaimer: Pakdhe Kishimoto

Nama gue Itachi Uchiha, murid SMA biasa dengan keseharian yang biasa pula

"Chi, gue minjem pulpen lu dong" Suara teman gue membuyarkan lamunan gue

"Minjem? Ga bakal dibalikin juga, udah rugi 5 biji pulpen gue Kis" Jawab gue memberikan pulpen warna putih ke sosok yang justru hanya nyengir

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Satu persatu teman gue mulai menampakan batang hidungnya

Dimulai dengan si rambut duren, pembuat onar nomer satu disekolah, Pein, yang memang adalah _leader_ (self-proclaim sih) dari geng kecil kecilan kami

Pein menggaet seorang cewek disampingnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya, Konan. Cewek yang selalu dapet nilai tertinggi di mapel kesenian, termasuk orang yang cukup 'normal' sih menurut gue. Tapi yang gue bingung, kenapa dia sampe mau ama preman pasar kek Pein? Gua yakin Pein pasti pake pelet lima ribuan dari Kakuzu

Oh, tuh si Kakuzu masuk ke kelas. Agak susah jelasin ini orang sih, dibalik muka nya yang se-misterius cewek timur tengah, dia tipe orang yang bener bener cinta uang, lu lempar koin seribuan ke udara, dijamin dia akan melompat bak lumba lumba

Dibelakang Kakuzu, munculah sang saos tiram, satu satunya jenius selain gue (halah) di kelas kami. Sasori! _*jengjeng!*_ gue akuin dia cukup ganteng dan keren, menurut riset yang dilakukan Dr. Prof. Deidei, setengah dari populasi cewek di sekolah kami naksir, atau setidaknya, mengakui kegantengan Sasori

Mata gue tiba tiba terfokus pada orang berambut pirang panjang yang (anehnya) gapernah kena razia rambut. Deidara, dengan penuh gaya ngumpet dibalik pintu. Dia ini dulu sempet dikira cewek oleh kebanyakan murid dikelas gara gara muka 'cantik' nya yang kek transgender Thailand. Walaupun memang sih, akhirnya terkuak bahwa dia itu laki

Beralih dari Dei, gue melihat seseorang bertopeng lolipop masuk kelas dengan gaya jalan bak artis cilik tahun 90-an, Tobi, sang maskot kelas

 _*Gubrrak!*_

Hening seketika

"Wkwkwk land un! Emang paling gampang ngerjain Tobi un!" Ucap Deidara dengan bangganya berhasil nyandung kaki Tobi. Oh pantes Dia ngumpet dibalik pintu tadi, gue emang gak kaget sih, udah kebiasaan Dei juga ngerjain Tobi sesuai kondisi hatinya

"Wuakakak! Bocah guoblok!" Kakashi-sensei (wali kelas gue) yang sejak istirahat tadi baca buku dengan khusyuk sambil jongkok diatas meja (kebiasaan dah ni orang) ngakak sekenceng kencengnya

"Chi, liat neh" Tiba tiba Kisame menepuk pundak gue disela sela tawa siswa lain

"Lu ngapain bawa cupang ke sekolah koplok? Kek anak SD aja dah lu" Tanggap gue ketus ngeliat ikan cupang biru cerah yang ditunjukin Kisame

"Yee… serah gue lah, lagian ini demi merebut kembali duit dan martabat gue setelah kalah dari Kakuzu!

Kali ini si Pepsi ga mungkin kalah, udah gue latih dan gue kasih pakan sehat, kroto" Ucapnya yakin bakal bisa menang lawan Kakuzu yang seorang atlit cupang internasional

"Lo kata ayam?" Bales gue sewot

Meskipun tingkahnya sering gak jelas dan bau pindang begini, Kisame anaknya setia kawan kok, meskipun dia ini pengutang ulung, kalau lu mutusin untuk minjemin sesuatu ke dia, siap siap aja kehilangan barang lu itu untuk selamanya

Samar samar gue bisa denger suara cekikikan dibelakang bangku gue dan Kisame. Begitu gue tengok, ternyata oh ternyata saudara saudara, tubuh mulus Konan sedang 'dijajah' oleh Pein

"Astaughfirullah" Ucap gue. Kok kayak gak ada tempat lain buat _gituan_ sih… ga ngajak ngajak pula

" _ **Tes, tes, testis, ekhem… Assalamualaikum ."**_

Sontak murid murid (termasuk gue) menjawab salam tersebut. Tapi… ni suara kok familiar ya

" _ **Yang pertama, sehubungan dengan bulan Ramadhan yang baru saja usai, saya mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, jangan lupa THR nya yak! Lalu yang kedua, Selamat datang kepada murid murid kelas 10, siap siap diperbudak kakak kelas ya!"**_

"Ini… suaranya Hidan!" Ucap Kakasih sensei segera membanting bukunya dan turun dari meja

"Itachi!" Nah kan, napa gue lagi coba

"Deidara!" Tuh bocah udah nyengar nyengir aja

"Lalu Pein…! Pein! Kamu ngapain itu?!" Mampus, langsung kalap dia. Azab orang yang tidak berbagi kenikmatan pada kawannya

"I.. Iya sensei!" Balas Pein terbata bata sambil memastikan baju Konan sudah rapi dan dikancingkan

"Kalian bertiga… pergi ke ruang TU dan cyduck Hidan!" Perintah Kakashi sensei

"Asu lo penyuruh" Umpat Pein saat kami bertiga menuruni tangga

"Lagian si Hidan ngapain sih, seakan akan kasus yang dibuat anak kelas kita belum cukup banyak gitu" Ucap gue didepan ruang TU

Belum sempat masuk, sosok Hidan justru ngibrit lewat pintu ruang TU yang lain

"Kejar un!" Teriak Dei yang membuat kami ngejar Hidan seakan akan dia adalah maling kolor yang sudah meresahkan warga

 _*Brrukk!*_

"Hidan pun terjatuh para pemirsa sekalian!" Ucap Pein tiba tiba. Ni anak kenapa sih

"Ah, Anko-sensei!" Gue kenal ni guru, konon katanya dia adalah guru BK paling killer dalam sejarah. Dan malahan gue pernah denger cerita bahwa dulu sewaktu remaja dia hampir diperkosa sama preman deket terminal. Nasib tuh laki? Rahangnya patah. Gue tau darimana? _Well..._ Beberapa hari yang lalu saat gue dan Pein lagi ngemil biskuit Khong Juan sisa lebaran di kos an (Gue, Pein, ama Kisa satu kos an btw) dia cerita, tuh cerita emang (katanya sih) udah populer dikalangan preman kota ini, Pein juga termasuk didalemnya

Menyadari siapa yang dia tabrak, Hidan langsung terdiam seribu bahasa

"Kalian…. Siapa yang broadcast dari ruang TU tadi? Ngaku!" Fix, gue merinding

"Ano… tadi yang broadcast sih Hidan, sensei un" Dei ngomong dengan santainya

"Emaaak! Tolongin inyong!" Jerit Hidan ketika diseret Anko-sensei keruang BK

 **TBC**

Wah… beres juga!

Gomenne kalau jelek, namanya juga Newbie hehe

RnR please!


End file.
